Can't Live Without You
by Gaga4Jeyna
Summary: After Reyna dies in the Giants War, Jason has a hard time getting over it. He makes a poor choice one day and finally finds her again in Elysium. Sequel/epilogue of What if I Were to Leave You?


Jason walked through Elysium with only one name running through his head, Reyna. After losing her in the war, Jason had been devastated. Even after the war and her funeral, he was just never the same again. Without Reyna, it just wasn't right. He had resumed his position as praetor afterwards, but soon stepped down because the memory of Reyna was too much for him to handle.

About five months after Reyna had died and the Giant War had ended, Jason had decided to walk around San Francisco, not caring about his safety. He was walking along the boardwalk looking out across the ocean thinking about Reyna, when a hellhound snuck up and attacked him before he had time to react.

Now in Elysium, Jason was finally able to lift his spirits with the thought of seeing Reyna again. _Once I find her that is_ he thought to himself. He saw a girl with wavy black hair standing with her back to him under a tree staring at nothing.

"Reyna!" Jason called as he quickened his pace. He reached the girl and crushed her in a huge hug. The girl struggled a bit before pushing herself away.

"What the…who the hell are you?" she snapped.

"I-"Jason started, then his heart sank. "Don't you remember me Reyna?"

"What? Who's Reyna?" The girl asked. "I'll ask you one more time, who are you?"

"I'm Jason. Don't you remember, Reyna?" Jason asked praying to every god he knew that Reyna hadn't forgotten him.

"Well for one thing, I don't know anybody named Jason. And for another, my name is Celina not Reyna." The girl snapped.

"Oh" Jason said his hopes starting to rise again when he realized that Reyna was still out there. "S-sorry, I though t you were someone else" he mumbled. Now that he looked closer, Celina was about 3-4in shorter than Reyna and she wasn't as thin as Reyna was.

Celina rolled her eyes "yeah no kidding. How long have you been here, Jason?"

"Just got here actually, you?" Jason decided it was best to be nice to this girl. After all, she could help him find Reyna.

"About a year or so. You looking for someone?" Celina asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah, do you know where Reyna is? She's a little taller than you, has black hair normally in a braid, probably glares at everyone, dark eyes, and she-"

"Yeah, yeah I know who you're talking about" Celina interrupted. "Follow me" she sighed.

As he followed Celina, Jason let his thoughts wander to Reyna's last words to him._If you want to Jason, and if it's not too late, I would love to get coffee with you afterwards._ Hopefully she still loved him.

Suddenly Celina's voice cut into his thoughts. "Is this Reyna a girlfriend of yours?"

"Sorta" Jason said, not really paying attention to what she was asking.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I mean she died before we became an official couple." He replied. "Are we there yet?" Jason pressed. He was starting to wonder whether or not this girl actually knew who Reyna was.

"Yep" Celina stopped and point towards the lake where Jason could see a figure in the distance with a braid hanging over her right shoulder leaning against the railing, Reyna.

"Thanks" Jason said as he ran off towards Reyna. He slowed as he got closer to her. Suddenly he had no idea what he was going to say to her once she noticed him.

Reyna turned around in that instant and saw him. "Jason! What are you doing here?"

Jason just stared at her for a moment, not believing she was real. Then he finally said "same thing you are"

Reyna's eyes turned cold. "I thought I told you to go live a _happy _life, Jason. Dying five months after I did does not qualify as happy, let alone life."

"I know, Reyna. I tried, I really did, but I couldn't do it. How can I have a happy life without you in it?"

Reyna's eyes softened at that question. "How'd you die, then?" Jason suddenly averted his gaze to the ground. "Jason" Reyna said.

"I was walking on the boardwalk in city and hellhound got me at a bad time." Jason finally admitted looking at Reyna.

Reyna raised an eyebrow. "Got you at a bad time, huh? What were you doing that caused to not notice a hellhound sneak up on you?"

"I was thinking about you" Jason mumbled. Then added "Reyna do you have any idea how hard the last five months have been for me? I couldn't go a second without thinking about you. I thought taking up the praetor position would help ease the pain, but it didn't. All it did was make it worse. Everything I did reminded me of when we were both praetors. I tried to move on, Reyna, I really did. But when you died, a part of me died too. I just didn't have the will to do anything after."

Reyna looked at him. "Jason, just because I left doesn't mean you had to throw away your life. You can still miss me while moving on" she said as she took his hand.

Jason looked at their intertwined hands before saying "I know. But like I said, I couldn't do it even when I tried. Without you in my life, I was basically a zombie walking around; there was no point in living."

"Did you commit suicide!?" Reyna asked with a disbelieving look in her eyes.

Jason had to smile. It was rare seeing Reyna so alarmed. "No I didn't. Actually, I was just planning to walk along the boardwalk to clear my mind a little and maybe try to get myself to move on. I didn't intend on dying."

"I've missed you, Jason" Reyna said. Tears were starting to form in her eyes as she thought about how long it had been since she had been since she had seen Jason. Not counting that short, heartbreaking encounter when he'd asked her if he could show Piper New Rome, it had been almost a year. Jason reached up and brushed away a stray tear on her cheek with his thumb. Then, keeping one hand on her cheek and wrapping his other arm around her waist, Jason slowly leaned down and kissed her.

Reyna threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and kissed him back. When they finally broke apart, Jason pulled her into a hug. "I love you, Reyna" he whispered into her ear.

Reyna hugged Jason closer to her and replied "I love you too, Jason."

* * *

**Wow, this was only s'possed to be 500ish words...oh well. **

**Did you like it? Please review:)**


End file.
